


The love for his master

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a good bro, Anyway so yeah, Demon AU, He summons a demon, Hint of USUK, Human names are used, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Norway has magic, kinda sad ending, not sure really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas Thomassen uses his abilites to summon a demon. Said demon is really quite attractive and is smitten with his new master, will love bloom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love for his master

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this came from a prompt from http://aphtexts.tumblr.com/ and the prompt was: so i get that you're a demon that I summoned to grant my every wish but tell me again why you insist on moving in with me. Also this is not beta read, all mistakes are mine so please point them out and tell me if the rating is wrong, thanks.

Lukas Thomassen stepped back from the pentagram he had carved into his bedroom floor. His indigo eyes were lit up in satisfaction and he carefully lit every candle around the room. He looked at his handiwork and felt like it was finally time to cast the spell. Lukas picked up the large dusty book and leafed through it to the right page. He took a deep breath before reciting the spell he had learned by heart now. Some of his fairy friends and his troll had warned him against this spell but Lukas’ mind was made up. This would be the true test of his magical ability and then all those who had doubted him would bow to his power. Lukas cried out the spell.

“Ring for en dæmon. Jeg skal vises. Jeg indrømmer enhver dit ønske. Jeg skal være din villige slave. Jeg skal være din for evigt. Jeg skal dog være irriterende og vil leve med dig!” The pentagram glowed a blinding white and an invisible force threw Lukas across the room where he slammed into the wall hard enough that spots danced around his eyes before he blacked out.

When his eyes blinked open hazily there was another….person? Lukas shot up suddenly before his head swam and the stranger grabbed at his arm to steady him and led him to his bed. When Lukas could focus his eyes again, he took a good look at the person who had appeared though now he looked closer; Lukas could clearly see this wasn’t a human. The facial features resembled a mortal but to Lukas’s trained eyes there was an aura surrounding him that screamed power and the man’s wild smile hinted at danger. He wore a long black coat trimmed with red but the gigantic axe on his shoulder and the huge leathery black wings and large horns made it very clear that this creature was not of earth. As Lukas finished his assessment he realised the demon was talking.

“I mean I know I'm handsome and all but I’ve never had anyone almost faint when I appear. So is this your room? I guess this what you mortals call ‘university’? Cool, I’ve never had to work with a student before.” Lukas continued to stare at this creature and he cocked his head at him. “Hey are you okay? Did you actually mean to summon me or are you new to this?” The demon’s question pulled Lukas out of his confusion and his temper flared up.

“Yes, I did mean to summon you and you’re bound to me now right?” The demon shrugged and smiled at him.

“I guess you could say that. Now before I serve you I got to lay out the rules. So basically, I cannot bring back the dead, I cannot kill for you, I cannot leave your side, I cannot make someone fall in love with you, no-one but you can see me and I cannot leave your service until you dismiss me with these exact words; ‘I have no more need of you, oh great and mighty Matthias.’” Lukas vaguely registered most of the rules but he was stuck on one of them.

“Wait, you can’t leave my side? Where the hell are you going to live and sleep then?” The demon-Matthias looked at him like he was insane.

“With you of course. You don’t seem to have two beds so we’ll just have to share.” At this Lukas’ brain shut down, he shut his eyes tightly and he openly groaned in frustration. When he reopened his eyes he saw the demon’s face overly close to his own, so close Lukas could see his own reflection in the demon’s blue eyes. He yelped at an embarrassingly high pitch before scrambling away from his demon but Matthias seemed to have no concept of personal space as he followed Lukas onto the bed until he was pressed up against the wall with blue eyes staring into his own. Lukas licked his lips nervously and Matthias smirked at the nervous mortal beneath him. It had been centuries since a human had intrigued him like this; after all, Matthias had his pick of demons in the Otherworld yet there was something about this human’s icy indigo eyes and the light blond hair that had fallen into Lukas’ eyes, obscuring the mortal’s icy pools of pale purple.

Matthias couldn’t help himself; he reached out with a hand and tucked the loose hair behind on of Lukas’ ears and delighted in the shiver that wracked through his body. The demon folded his wings and glanced at the clock that was sitting beside the bed. The bright red numbers read off eleven thirty at night but Lukas still seemed to be in shock from the light brush against his ear. Matthias was fascinated by the small curl that seemed to float beside the human’s head and he reached out to brush his fingers against it. Before he made contact however, Lukas regained control of his motor functions and slapped the demon’s hand away.

“Fine you can stay with me but you will stay out of my personal space. I don’t know how demons act but you will not get too close.” Lukas glared at his demon in a way that most humans would find intimidating but Matthias found adorable. He grinned at his human even though he was prickly, he was sure to soften while living with Matthias. Lukas got under the covers and pulled them up to his chin before turning away from Matthias to face the wall. This meant he didn’t see the small smirk that came across the demon’s face and how his eyes lit up as an idea came to him. Relationships with humans weren’t common but they did happen and occasionally, if the demon was powerful enough, the human could be turned into a demon. Matthias was determined to win over the human enough so he would agree to be turned. In the meantime…Matthias promptly climbed into the bed with Lukas, pressing his burning hot skin against Lukas’ ice cold body causing the Norwegian to yelp and he turned to glare at the demon who had invaded his bed.

“What did I say about not getting in my personal space?” Matthias grinned; Lukas’ tone was as cold as his skin but Matthias was sure he could thaw him out.

“You wouldn’t really make me sleep on the floor would you Luka? It’s lonely and cold on the floor.” He injected as much sorrow in his voice as possible and widened his blue eyes in hopes of swaying the mortal but he was shoved out of the bed onto the floor two seconds later. He smiled; undeterred as he was sure he could win over the Norwegian. He closed his eyes and let the steady breaths of Lukas lull him to sleep but when he woke up a few hours later the lights were off and he was covered in a blanket with a pillow under his head. Matthias took this as a small victory before dropping off to sleep again.

The next day Matthias was woke to the sound of Lukas’ drawers opening and he kept his eyes closed until Lukas shook him awake. He may be a demon but he had morals and that meant not spying on people when they thought you were asleep. He blinked open his eyes and Lukas was leaning over him, his pretty indigo eyes trained on Matthias’ face. He frowned when he realised Lukas’ hair was in his face again, obstructing the pretty orbs. He twisted his lips in thought before disappearing with a crack. 

Lukas jerked back in surprise and stared at the smoking patch of ground blankly. He vaguely wondered if he should call his demon back but assumed that Matthias would return before evening fell so he went to class unconcerned. He sat at the back of the class as usual and took notes quietly, ignoring all the other students in the room. After all his classes were finished Lukas headed to the library to get a head start on the homework he had received for over the weekend. For once the library was quiet and empty due to the fact it was a Friday and most students were out partying or visiting their families for the weekend. Lukas took his regular place near the back of the library and pulled out his ancient rituals essay and settled down to work on it. After an hour and a half of silence, Lukas yelped in shock as there was a sudden loud CRACK and Matthias reappeared in front of him with a huge smile on his pretty face. Lukas furrowed his brow, why did he just think that? He shook his head to clear any wayward thoughts and faced Matthias with a scowl fixed firmly on his lips.

“What the hell are you playing at? You just disappeared for the entire day without a single word and now you randomly appear again in front of me? Where the hell have you been?” Lukas hissed at his demon; aware that if he spoke too loudly the librarian would throw him out. Matthias smiled brightly at Lukas, unconcerned by the scowl that was decorating the human’s face. He held out a small box for Lukas to take, it was wrapped in an icy blue colour that was warm to the touch with a bright blue bow on top. Matthias grinned as Lukas took the box from him and he unwrapped it carefully to unearth a small silver cross sitting amidst soft cotton. Lukas turned confused eyes on Matthias and he grinned brightly at the expression before picking up the cross, leaned in and reached for the hair that had been irritating him. He carefully tucked it behind Lukas’ ear and clipped the cross to hold the hair in place. When he leaned out he smiled at the slight flush that had spread across his face.

“It’s a gift for you! It’s to keep the hair out of your pretty eyes. Don’t you like it?” Matthias looked worried as Lukas didn’t respond to his question. The demon bit his lip nervously but then Lukas’ lips stretched into a sweet smile that had his heart melting.

“It’s lovely but I have a question for you and I want you to answer honestly.” Matthias looked confused but nodded. “What are you up to? Why are you giving me gifts and acting so flirty?” Lukas levelled the demon with a hard glare but Matthias just shrugged nonchalantly.

“Because you’re one of the prettiest humans I have served for a long time. You interest me and your reactions are fun to watch. I also think you’d make a perfect companion for me.” Lukas furrowed his brow in confusion and opened his mouth to speak again but Matthias had already disappeared again with a loud crack. Lukas groaned in frustration, the demon’s answer hadn’t helped him at all as it had confused him even more and stirred up feelings in his stomach. He gathered up his belongings and stormed off to his room, relieved that he had a single room. As he lay there quietly, the feelings still swirling in his stomach he huffed out a breath and picked up his phone to call his friend and fellow magic user, Arthur Kirkland.

Meanwhile, in the Otherworld Matthias was pouring his feelings to another demon called Alfred who was feeding Matthias alcohol in hopes it would silence him but it had the opposite effect and simply caused Matthias to talk more. Alfred cursed his luck; he wasn’t the kind of demon who enjoyed listening to the overly emotional demons who got too attached to their temporary masters but Matthias was his friend and he would act like it.

“I messed up Al, I admitted I liked him and I don’t know what to do…he probably hates me now.” Matthias sniffed sadly before swallowing another glass of wine. Alfred sighed as a few drops sloshed out and stained his new rug.

“Listen man I know what you shouldn’t be doing.” His friend raised drink hazed eyes to meet the hard steel of the younger demon’s eyes. “You shouldn’t be lying on my couch getting drunk. You’re Matthias, conqueror of a thousand hearts, and you can totally win over one human who already seems smitten with you.” Matthias hummed in vague agreement before he passed out which caused Alfred to groan as he now had to either drag him up two flights of stairs or dig out a blanket and pillow for his idiotic friend.

Back on Earth Lukas lay on his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling and avoiding his friend’s forest green eyes that seemed far too amused for his taste. As he gathered up his courage he was fidgeting with the silver cross Matthias had gifted him with earlier in the day. Eventually he turned to face Arthur and explain what was going on.

“I summoned a demon to grant my every wish and I think I might like him a little bit too much…he also said he wanted me to be his companion…” Lukas peeked at Arthur who seemed to be in shock. After a few minutes his nerves were shot and he snapped at the British boy. “Well say something then! What should I do?” Arthur was silent for another minute but soon burst into hysterics.

“Bloody hell Lukas, of all the things you could have done!” The Brit trailed off into more hysterical laughter and Lukas shot him his best death glare.

“Shut it Kirkland, I just want some help dammit and if you won’t stop laughing I’ll get my demon to cast a curse on you!” Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself but his forest green eyes were still filled with mirth.

“Do you want to be his companion?” The question stopped Lukas in his tracks; clear indigo eyes frozen in shock and confusion. He paused before he answered and considered the question carefully for a few minutes while Arthur watched his friend carefully.

When he finally answered he was hesitant and his voice trembled ever so slightly. “I like Matthias, I think, maybe, someday I could want to be his companion but I don’t know right now.” Arthur’s sharp green eyes softened and most of the laughter had died from his eyes, he didn’t know what to do for Lukas, he’d never dealt with a human beginning to fall for a demon before. Lukas huffed out a nearly silent breath of air and Arthur had been his friend long enough to understand that was the equivalent of a loud yell of frustration from his icy Norwegian friend. Eventually Lukas turned his head to look at Arthur again and gestured for the boy to join him in his bed.

“I don’t have a spare mattress and I don’t think it’s fair if I make you sleep on the floor when I called you out here.” Arthur nodded his agreement before crawling under the covers and it wasn’t long before both boys were fast asleep beside each other.

When the next morning dawned in the Otherworld, Matthias opened his eyes to see Alfred giving him the stink eye from behind his glasses. He guessed that he’d managed to get absolutely smashed last night, the pounding in his head making it abundantly clear. He closed his eyes with a groan, hoping Alfred would go away and leave him to his suffering but when he reopened them the younger demon was still standing there with his arms folded over his chest and glaring down at him.

“What the hell do you want Jones? Can’t you leave me to suffer?” Alfred merely raised one eyebrow before forcing a glass of some green liquid down his friend’s throat. Matthias sat up choking before glaring at the other demon. He opened his mouth to say something but realised his headache had begun to fade after he had been forced to drink the strange liquid. As he glanced around the room he noted with some guilt the stains of wine on the carpet and he turned apologetic eyes on Alfred.

“What did I do last night that has you so mad?” If it was possible Alfred’s scowl grew deeper and he sat down heavily on Matthias’ legs, ignoring the pained yelp this caused.

“You appeared inside my house at six at night while I was out and spent the next three hours drinking all my beer and when I got back you had started on the wine. I tried to get you to go home but you insisted on lying on my sofa for another three hours whining about how you were hung up on a human and once you had wine mixed in with the beer, you began to describe, in meticulous detail what you would do to the human if he was yours. I tried to boost your confidence and you promptly passed out on my sofa after spilling loads of wine all over my new carpet and you’re asking why I'm mad?” Matthias bit his lip looking guilty and sorrowful.

“Damn Jones, I owe you a favour.” At Alfred’s sharp glare he amended his sentence. “Three favours no hold barred except previously established rules.” Alfred nodded curtly, accepting the offer before the glare melted off his face and was replaced with a wicked grin which sent a shudder up Matthias’ spine despite him being a powerful demon. Although he was older than Alfred, the younger demon was ranked as one of the strongest demons physically, perhaps tied with Ivan. Before he could run for his life or cast a protective ward Alfred teleported them both away with a loud crack and when the ringing in his ears had stopped, Matthias realised he was in Lukas’ room and there was a boy in his bed.

A boy with messy blond hair and comedically large eyebrows was curled up against Matthias’ human and his human looked okay with it. Alfred grabbed at his friend’s arm to try to stop him from summoning his axe from the Otherworld. Unfortunately he failed and Arthur Kirkland woke up to two blond demons looming over him, one carrying a large axe with murder flaring in his blue eyes. He let out an unmanly screech and fell out of the bed with a large thump just as the axe came into contact with his pillow. Arthur rolled out of the way and yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing that Lukas didn’t wake before eight without coffee.

“Lukas Thomassen, wake up right now! I think your demon is trying to kill me!” He then watched with wide eyes as the two demons tussled in the small room while the one wearing the dark coat attempted to lunge for him repeatedly. When he saw an opening the Brit grabbed for Lukas and pulled him out of his bed roughly causing him to wake up with a scowl. When his eyes focused on the fighting demons he stared for a minute and Arthur could see where he was coming from as both demons had lost their coat or jacket and Arthur could appreciate the view. Straining muscles and a light sheen of sweat glistening on the clearly defined biceps, what gay man could resist looking. Lukas snapped out of it fairly quickly and spoke clearly.

“I order you to stop fighting!” He called out and Matthias froze instantly however the glare he threw at Arthur chilled his blood but Lukas was scowling viciously at the blond so Arthur quickly pulled on his own clothes again before leaving quietly. To his surprise, the other demon followed him and Arthur was surprised to note how blue his eyes were behind his glasses. He offered the bespectacled demon a small smile before heading off to the library, leaving Alfred to wonder what it was about the large browed Englishman that caused his heart to beat faster.

Back in Lukas’ room Matthias was cowering under the force of his master’s glare. Although Lukas’ violet eyes were blazing with anger and barely restrained violence his face was still blank and did not betray the storm of emotions swirling in his eyes. Matthias forced a grin on his face while Lukas seemed to be contemplating how to murder a demon. Eventually the silence became too much for Matthias to bear and he began to babble.

“I'm sorry Luka! I shouldn’t have tried to murder your friend just because he was sleeping with you. Well not sleeping with you, sleeping in your bed. Unless he is sleeping with you and if he is I should have worked harder to kill him, dammit Alfred, ruining my plans.” If possible Lukas’ expression grew even colder and the grin on Matthias’ face slowly died. The demon watched in mild terror as Lukas turned his freezing pools of ice in his direction. The human took a deep breath as his demon quaked in his seat.

“So let me get this straight, you attempted to murder my long-time friend, simply because you were jealous?” Matthias nodded guiltily and Lukas turned away. “I thought you were better than this Matthias, I thought you’d be able to keep your temper. I know now I was wrong.” Matthias’ blood ran cold as he realised where this was going and he tried to stop it.

“Luka please! I won’t act like this again, I promise!” Lukas didn’t look at him and spoke the last words Matthias ever wanted to hear from this beautiful mortal.

“I have no more need of you, oh great and mighty Matthias.” The words left his mouth and Matthias stared helplessly as he felt the bond between them sever forever. He looked up at Lukas, his blue eyes stricken but his human’s face was expressionless and even his eyes were empty of emotions. “You can go now.” He intoned and Matthias disappeared with a loud crack.

The second the demon was gone Lukas sat heavily on the bed and fixed his gaze on the floor. He already missed the energetic demon but it was too late. He had sent Matthias away and he would stand by his decision. Down in the Otherworld Matthias was lying on Alfred’s sofa again with his arm over his eyes. If he had just kept his temper he’d never have lost the most beautiful human he had served in centuries. Both were replayed the same words over and over, “I have no more need of you, oh great and mighty Matthias,” and each one was wishing the other was by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to write a sequel for this and maybe do a fic for America/England in this Universe and if I feel inspired I might do a series. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and the spell is Danish for:  
> Call for a demon  
> I shall appear  
> I shall grant your every wish  
> I shall be your willing slave  
> I shall be yours forever  
> However I shall be irritating and will live with you
> 
> Bear in mind I used google translate and if it's wrong I apologise.


End file.
